


Hospital Secrets

by LubriqueDiablo98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubriqueDiablo98/pseuds/LubriqueDiablo98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Lance is known for goofing around the hospital but also known as the best doctor a patient can ever have new interns arrive and let's just say alot of drama occurs!</p><p>I suck at summaries! Plus Grey's Anatomy & Scrubs inspired me so sorry for the sucky details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ! Oh Dios Mio !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for coming i hope you enjoy the story !

Lance was at Tierra Mia grabbing his favorite drink the Horchata latte he quickly rushed but crashed into another person "are you fucking kidding me i'm late to work and now this!?!"  Lance screeched and looked up at the lad who spilled coffee on him he was wearing light blue scrubs he had black hair and purple emerald eyes  "are you going to be an intern?" he asked furiously at the lad "y-yea at a hospital" "i feel bad for your resident, having you will be hell" Lance rushed out of the building with rage leaving the Intern in shock

       
  ~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

 "That was amazing Dr. Lance!" Doctor Allura complimented walking out of the room into the halls "thanks but i couldn't have it with out you" Lance responded "but you brought him back from the dead!" Allura shouted in excitement "i have never seen something like that !" Lance smirked "well if that was so amazing, how bout a date" Allura laughed as her response "in your wildest dreams" "oh come on Allura Just one date!" "you said that the last time and stood me up" "and i said I'm sorry about that they asked me to remove a portion of the little boys brain" "why didn't they ask someone else?" " i was the only one near by" "why?" "he could have died" "no not that Lance just why always you?" Lance looked at her very confused "everyone in this hospital looks up to you aren't you scared that one day you might screw up?"

There was an awkward silence between the two but was soon cut off by Coran "guys let's go new interns arriving in five minutes" he said to the two dragging them along to the room filled with the the new interns "i thought you said five minutes" Lance said standing behind Coran as he introduced himself "hello interns I am Coran, ah i remember when i was an intern.." Allura stood next to Lance "here he goes again remember when he did that when we started our first day" she said leaning on her leg for support "yeah well be here for 2 hrs wanna get a latte?" Lanced asked "as long as i don't hear this story again"They both headed out "Where are you two going ?" Coran yelled "we both got paged its an emergency we'll be back asap" Lance yelled while exiting "but i didn't hear anything"Coran said to the two doctors who left the room

 

All the Interns turned there heads back looking at Coran, "ok he's gone now" Hunk whispered Keith let out a sigh and stood between Shiro and Hunk  "why were you hiding behind Hunk?" Shiro asked "well remember when i told you i spelled coffee on someone at Tierra Mia?" he whispered "yea" "well it was him" Shiro and Hunk gasped "you spilled coffee on Dr.Mcsexy!?!" Shiro yelled/whispered "Mc what?" Keith questioned "Mcsexy that's what every Intern in the room calls him" Hunk said "Oh my gosh i still can't believe you spilled coffee on him!" Shiro yelled "did you offer to take of his shirt!?" he asked "eww no why would i do that?" "i mean look at him he's so yummy i wouldn't't mind nipping his-" "ok Shiro TMI!" Keith and Hunk whispered/yelled "guys just pay attention then we can talk about his later" Hunk said at the two

           ~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~  
Allura and Lance came back and stood behind Coran "are they even alive?" Allura asked "enough about me now you guys can hear from the top two doctors" He turned to Allura and Lance who stepped forward "I am Dr.Allura and to my left is Dr. Lance" a few inters gasped and smiled as  they were really excited to work with the legends Allura looks back at Lance who smiled at her she turned back towards the interns with a serious look on her face

"A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors Today you are the doctors.  
The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life.  
You will be pushed to the breaking point."

Lance stepped forward as Allura was behind him  
"Look around you.  
Say hello to your competition.  
Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty.  
Five will crack under the pressure.  
Two of you will be asked to leave.  
This is your starting line.  
This is your arena.  
How well you play, that's up to you."

 

Coran step in "well thank you for the encouragement doctors, now to start i will place you between the three of us" "I'm going to feel bad for the interns who have you" Lance said looking at Allura "are you kidding! Your the worst out of every doctor in the building!" "Now that's not true" Allura gave him a look "Lance last time five of your interns dropped out" "it was because they couldn't handle it" " or you become chef Ramsay on them" Lance looks down at his pager that was beeping "Coran make it quick i need to go" "Alright Lance's Interns follow him" Lance exits out the room with his interns behind Nurse Joy runs up to him "Doctor we have a patient who's crashing" "where, which room?" "Two doors down follow me" they ran through the halls and entered the room "interns pay attention i can't explain but just watch" Lance pressured the patients chest he repeated it over and over but no use the monitor made it worse for him all the beeping made him go crazy "Where the hell is the crash team!! He yelled And on cue they rushed in setting the   
Automatic External Defibrillator 

"ok one two three clear" the patient jumped but no response "crank it up higher" Lance ordered "Doc wouldn't that lead to-" "shut it mullet! Ok clear!" Soon the patient rose up gasping, breathing in as much air as possible "Thank you doctor" the nurse said smiling "no problem" Lance exited the room another nurse running up to him "Doc heart transplant we need you" "alright I'm hella busy right now and i can't talk all of you so you four on patients workups you five are on labs and you two can watch from the gallery " Lance turned on his heel heading to the operation

"Hey!" lance still walked ignoring the voice "Hello IdIoT!" He turned to see "Oh no not you mullet what do you want!?!" "What about me what am i going to do!?!"The Intern yelled "have you ever scrubbed before?" "Never" "well today's your lucky day mullet" "that's not my name" "alright Shirley it is" 


	2. Hard Dayz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! so i need more doctors and nurses name if you guys or your OC want to appear in this story please fill free to leave names & description(if you like) in the comment section!

"I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change". Lance points to the items on the bench

 "Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run."

 "A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!"

He opens the door to a room with a couple of bunk beds

"On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying.

Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason,

Rule number five. When I move, you move  
Are we clear!?"

 Lance stood in front of his interns they all nodded in agreement

"good now roam around the hospital you'll get paged when needed" 

Keith sighed and headed to the Interns locker room seeing Shiro and Hunk sitting on the bench he joined them

"hard day?" Hunk asked "tell me about it" Keith responded "what happened" "well i got scrubbed in" "wait what first day and you scrubbed in!?" Hunk yelled excitedly "yea sounds amazing til i got yelled at "

"what happened?" Shiro asked "i accidentally dropped the plasters in the patient" Keith told hesitantly both Hunk and Shiro jumped "no freaking way" they both yelled "how?" Hunk asked

"he asked for the plaster scissors and no one gave it to him so i decided to do it but i was so nervous and-" "you dropped it" Shiro said

Keith nodded placing his head in his hands "that's rough" Hunk said looking at his depressed friend "first the coffee and now this ugh anyway enough about me how are you guys doing?" "Well since Hunk and i got placed with the same resident its pretty cool Dr. Allura is so nice honestly the whole speech thing i thought she was going to be a total bi-" "Shiro!" Hunk warned

 Keith looked up at the the two "I don't get why you two got the same resident i rather have Dr. Allura than Dr.-" "Mcsexy~" Shiro added "Shiro shut up seriously!" Keith said " he's more like Dr.McBastard to me" Hunk and Shiro laughed "that bad?!" Then Keith's pager started beeping "got to go" "good luck solider" they both said laughing there heads off 

Keith left the room and headed towards the front desk seeing Lance there "you paged me?"  "Yep your doing rectal exams " Keith's eyes twitched "r-rectal wha?" "Don't question it just do it" "but i thought maybe you needed me to scrub in or-"  "shut the hell up and do what your told" "come on i know i did a mistake but i wont do it again" " and i almost lost that patient cause of you"  "come on I know i made a mistake" "you don't have to tell me twice" "haven't you made a mistake before!?" Lance stood there silently looking at the ground letting  
out a soft sigh

"do it or I'm going to ask you to leave" Keith sighed leaving to the assignment he was told to do

Nurse Joy gave him a stern look "what?" He asked "you don't have to be a total d*ck about it"  "hes just an intern" "you were an intern once too" "not as stupid as him" "just go easy on him" Lance sighed but cracked a smile "I'll do anything that a pretty woman tells me to do" "shut up Lance"  
She smiles and leaves

"Lance" Allura said heading towards him "whats up?" "there was a horrible accident and they need us both will technically they need all hands on deck " he nodded his head following her "why didn't they paged me thou" Lance asked "they said they did" Lance looked down seeing that his pager wasn't there "shit" "what?" Allura asked 

"I lost my freakin pager" he rubbed his temples "look its alright we'll look for it later but right now lets focus" they  headed towards the operating room both wash there hands and putting on there caps and mask 

"Um excuse me Dr. Allura" she turns eyes widening "Shiro what are you doing here didn't i tell you to get an M.R.I for-" "yes i already did that but i found this pager and didn't know-" "Hey that's my pager!" Lance smiles 

There fingertips brush against each other " Thanks so much man with out this baby I'd be a goner" "it's no problem i mean if i lost my pager i think i would go insane" "exactly! Allura was like well soon find it but we need to focus" "but how can you focus if you lost your pager?" "I know right!?!" Allura cut in"Ok you two enough Shiro go back to doing what ever it was"

Shiro was about to head out until Lance spoke "no wait!" Shiro turned back facing the two "why don't you scrub in?" He asked  
Allura stood there with a shocked expression "but he is not in your Intern" "but didn't you say all hands on deck?" Allura was going to speak but stopped knowing that she did too say those words she sighed "just hurry up Shiro" "thank you so much" Shiro smiled and rushed putting on his equipment and washing his hands

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

"It was an honor working with you sir" Shiro said to Lance when they exited the O.R. "actually it was an honor working with you, your a smart intern you know what your doing I hope we can do this together again next time" He smiled at him patting his back

Lance leaves  and heads to the third floor he taps his foot to the elevator music even though it's  super annoying you get used to it  
the doors open  
he exited and greeted Nurse Jackie

"How ya doing?" He questioned "good you?" "I have a Intern that is a pain" "that's great you deserve it" "what? Why" "you know why" Lance huffed and started walking to the usual room "she's not in there" Lance turned "what do you mean?" "They moved her" "THEY MOVED HER!?!?" "I just said that" "where" "will where do you think?" Lance smiled "you don't mean" "yep she finally got the ship" Lance ran like his life depended on him

He entered the room seeing the large screen TV the bean bags green sofa and the most beautiful view in the whole entire building the best paitents get the ship the name given is that this room is twice the size of an ordinary hospital room it also resembles a space ship as well  
he headed closer to the hospital bed smiling at the patient "finally you got the ship" he started caressing her hair "you deserved it" his lips started to quiver his hands started trembling he felt a lump in his throat and soon a form of tears trailed down his face

"I am so sorry Pidge"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading can't wait for you all to see the drama build up!


End file.
